E
E '''is the current '''6th Raikage and 9th Hokage he is of both Konohagakure and Kumogakure citizenship and is labeled as the a genius by his comrades also the most feared and powerful ninja of his time by his enemies or other feudal leaders. He is known as the "God of Shinobi", "God of Lightning", "The Lightning Guardian", "Kid Lightning", "The Eternal Flame of The Hidden Leaf" (Given by Naruto), "Worthy of the Legacy of The Uchiha", "Kumogakure's White Flash", "The Most Deadly Ninja", "The Child of The Prophecy", "The Saviour of this World". Background E was an exceptional ninja from the start being the top student in his class and even the stronget shinobi in his land making the transition to becoming ANBU at the tender age of 3. Both of his parents died in the Fourth Shinobi World War but was not put off like Naruto was. He was said to be so prodigy by Darui and mastered all of the Third Raikage's techniques in one try. Also he maintains an extremely high motor and stamina in battle which was said to surpass that of the Third Raikage's. After realizing that he had surpassed the power limits of Kumogakure and seeing that he was the best there he wanted to journey on to the most powerful country to become even more powerful. So with the blessings of Darui he had journeyed on to Konohagakure where he met Orochimaru who killed his guards and tried to kill him failing as he saw that he had abilities that matched his. He told Orochimaru that he wanted to become the best ninja in the world and wanted to be feared by many. Orochimaru told him that he reminded him of somebody hinting (Naruto and Sasuke). So Orochimaru took his to Sasuke to train him although he was quite resistant at first he soon saw his power as he put him against all of Team Taka and him coming out to be the only victor. They trained rigorously like Sasuke did with Kakashi and E's Lightning abilities were enhanced as he learned forbidden jutsu's such as Indra's Arrow. He was even able to make his own Susanoo using only Lightning and Fire to make Storm Release. E stayed there for 7 years until he was approached to his Sasuke to become a Sage. They both went to Ryuchi Cave but as E was there he felt that he wanted to become an even stronger Sage and that the Snake type wouldn't fit him. So he visited a highly unknown "Tori no su" Cave in the top of a Forbidden Tree where he gained his Sage power he was blessed by "The King of the Birds" which is an owl with a graduation cap and a larger green orb that surpasses the snake and toads in size also a huge scroll that is around all around the place and it has forbidden new bird jutsu's on them only available to bird Sages and E soon after tranformed into a "Horus" Looking God type sage when he entered Sage Mode. Sage Power His speed was already unmatched by every shinobi as he had learned the "Flying Thunder God Technique" at 3 but now in this mode he became even faster than all three A's (the Raikage's) without using The Flying Thunder God ability. also he could fly and levitate with and without Sage power and could control natural energy from the sky making him know all Lightning Techniques and Storm Release techniques and the moniker "The God of Lightning". He also could do a bird call in sage mode that sounds like a Hawks scream which people can hear from thousands of miles away. In turn it can bring all of the birds and flying insects to his call and can warn his comrades that he is in battle. This call is said to be similar to the "Mind Body Transmission Technique". It can be used as a shock wave via Earth/ Wind release to cause a sound wave that can blow enemies away and to cause earthquakes and the ground to rise and headaches that makes the victim temporarily deaf so they are vulnerable to attacks. He can use his "Divine Horus Eyes" which are eyes that can have him see thousands of miles away also they can control time and space ninjutsu as he can go back in time and forward as he pleases these eyes are said to be stronger than the Byakugan. He also can turn into a Phoenix and can use all fire release techniques in this form. He also can camouflage himself to resemble any surrounding in his Sage Form. He has a pen pal such as Gamakichi to Naruto but his is Fukuro-shi a small owl who he summons for fun to talk to or for battle to survey area's with his "Head twisting Technique" used with his "Divine Horus Eyes Technuque" also a birdcall. He also can turn into a Phoenix and can use all fire release techniques from his beak. He was smaller at first but once E became older he became bigger. In Part III He Was able to use all Wind Release Techniques with his wings. He also can devour ninja in battle with his beak and swallow them whole. Background Contin... After his extensive 1 year sage training with the "King of the Birds" he showed that he excelled at everything mastering all jutsu and becoming even stronger. He also met Rock Lee who boosted his ego and made him train even harder by doing 1000 push ups a day. Soon Rock Lee took over as trainer when Sasuke went on his journey for forgiveness and E trained hard on taijutsu everyday along with the fact that he had supernatural strength stronger than Sakura's and Tsunade's combined. And learned how taijutsu was just as strong as ninjutsu and to not underestimate his enemy He also gained the ability to do the Eight Gates having accessed all Eight Gates wit success without drawbacks and created one more gate making him a "God of Taijutsu". He then met Boruto who he became an ally to as they both battled to become stronger. But one day after beating Boruto so easily as he always did Boruto lost a bet and was forced to teach E his Rasengan, Invisible Rasengan and Gentle Fist Techniques also his Purple Electricity Technique (which he showed he already knew seeing that he was a lightning using shinobi). At Boruto's amazement he then directed him to the 6th Hokage and his father the 7th Hokage to tell him about his abilities and to introduce him After it was realized he was of Kumo heritage he was looked at as a peacekeeper. He began working for both countries as a peacekeeper but was so powerful he was revered as the "Lightning Guardian" he had to have both citizenships seeing that he was a Raikage Platoon Guard all by himself with Darui stating that "He can defend me all by himself, he is that powerful, I put my life in his hands." he also was a Land of Fire ANBU spy and member also he was the Hokage's right hand man with Shikamaru and helped with the peaceful ties between Konoha and Kumoga his political efforts gave him the ability to enact the "Bonding Alliance Treaty" which meant that both Kumo and Kono nations were now of the same entity but served different purposes and Kages. It also meant that all citizens were able to travel freely to opposite lands and that all shinobi alike were both at peace with one another. This act earned him a high position on the Land of Fire's government board also the Land of Lightning's. He traveled all around the world to pursue peace between nations as he is told by Naruto that that is the true goal and others agree but the Treaty was never signed. Five Kage Summit Arc Since He couldn't attend the Five Kage Summit he told Omoi to accompany Darui seeing that Omoi was more of a capable ninja. Also he didn't want it to appear that he was not loyal to both of his nations. He goes off on secret ANBU missions in The Land of Steam instead to be accompanied by Shino, Samui and Sai seeing that they were capable teammates. This team would become the Guardian Ninja of The Allied Nations and they would go on to do many missions more than the Sannin's of the Hidden Leaf combined. Personality E is mature, calm, and generally silent, only speaking when needed. He also proves to be a genius at perception and is said by Darui, Sasuke and Naruto to be a very shrewd person who does not do things without reason. E also wouldn't pry into other people's personal affairs unless he felt it was necessary, and was not the type to hold grudges. is portrayed as being somewhere between merely stoic and matter-of-fact, rarely ever smiling or showing emotion at all; rather than thank his team-mates for congratulating him on his victory on the mission, he told them that he expected them to do the same. he shows a remarkable willpower and is able to fight through and physical or environmental conditions in battle against any enemy. E's constant fighting made him a perfectionist that would keep at something until he mastered it, and his triumphs on the battlefield made him very confident in his abilities and talent. Abilities E is one of the most gifted shinobi in history, recognised as the strongest shinobi of his time. He was a child prodigy and became even more stronger after becoming a jinchuriki to the Three-Tails, The Seven-Tails and The Eight-Tails (When B became too old). He was reffered to as the "God of Lightning" and was said to be the "God of Shinobi". He rebuilt the "Sword of the Thunder God" and was passed on the White Light Chakra Sabre by Kakashi whom he battled and would prove to be worthy of it. Chakra and Physical Prowess ''' E was born with powerful chakra not because his mother was a stay at home Chunin who only got out of retirement to fight pregnant with him in The Fourth Shinobi World War which showed she had willpower and stamina that surpassed most and his father who was always away as an ANBU spy and was considered as a high ranking member that fought in The Fourth Shinobi World War. But it was only due to him being "The Child of The Prophecy" he was sent to ensure that the world would be safe seeing that the last thing he saw was Sasuke ranting that he would use kill off all Tailed Beasts and control the villagers and Naruto stating that he would stop him. After that he used the rest of his life force energy chakra and at the time since he wasted it by giving most of it to Naruto to connect with new life and it was passed on the battlefield to E's mothers stomach an hour before she passed away of her injuries. Seeing that after she died a small tree formed right next to her. He doesn't need hand signs to inflict an attack he controls chakra so good that he connects to his chakra channel without a sign. He also showed to know how to control his chakra well by forming a Susanoo out of Storm Release and Lightning Release that is almost almost 4,500 ft. When he activates his Sharingan it grows a tad bigger but it is the signature Uchiha Susanoo and the flames on his are a dark blood red. '''Lightning Susanoo His Lightning Susanoo is a bigger "Horus' Looking Figure and Controls all of the Sky's Nature abilities. That involves controlling weather such as causing rain and lightning to strike the earth and eliminate targets he can cause up to 1,000 lightning strikes simultaneously of the same impact. He can cause acid rain to melt his surroundings such as homes or even people. He also has two lightning swords where he can use his Purple Lightning Susanno Style and can use his signature Flying Thunder God Technique to inflict more damage on the enemy. He also can use Indras Arrow and Kirin. He could also with one wave of his sword cause a Sickle Weasel Technique and as seen with his traning battle with Sasuke if he Sword is let go when it lands on the ground it causes the area around it to annihilate causing a gigantic sinkhole a mushroom cloud explosion and a few bolts of lightning to strike down in it's direction after the cloud dissapears. He can also use lightning beams that come out of his eyes that are made of Black Lightning. It is seen that his Susanoo can levitate freely as the clouds in his vicinity turn dark purple-ish, grey as lightning is seen to travel through them wherever the Susanoo is it was said by Sasuke to look as if a Tornado was about to form this can tell allies if he is in battle and shows how powerful his nature energy is. Uchiha Eye's Susanoo When he gained his master Sasuke's eyes he gained the Lightning Amaterasu Susanoo Sword Technique, Amenotejikara with both eyes as he awakened both Rinnegan and the same abilities as before. E's Kekkei Genkai After seeing Sasuke die it awaken both Rinnegan in his eyes at the age of 15. These eyes had enhanced his abilities and made him into one of the most feared ninja's of his time and he was known as the "All Seeing Ninja". This made him far than able to defeat all of the Reincarnated Kage's, Orochimaru and Kabuto (Who was a spy in the hidden leaf as a caretaker). His power was compared to that of Madara Uchiha's and Harashima's combined and he was able to use all of the other nature releases. Also his genjutsu proven to be the strongest of all of the Uchiha. 5th Shinobi World War Arc Orochimaru saw oppurtunity to experiment on Toneri Otsutsuki and Momoshiki Otstsuki when their bodies were destroyed and gained their eyes and all of their abilities. He soon read the Uchiha stone tablet mastered all of Madara's jutsu and stole an Uzumaki Mask. He sealed the available tailed beast within himself. His color and eyes began to change to favor the Otsutsuki Clans appearance he also aqquired the Tenseigan and Byakugan also the Rinnegan. He comes and brings Kabuto along with him to awaken all Kage and the Pains all with additional added Six Paths power to destroy the shinobi nations and to kill Naruto and Sasuke. when When both Naruto and Sasuke died in the war there was a chakra that had gone up in the air one black and one blue and they both had gone up in the clouds to clear the air and cause the sun to come out with a bright blue sky. They died right beside children and their village who died with them. E was named the God of all Shinobi by killing Orochimaru and Kabuto in the battle and becoming a hero in the process. Also all of the Kage died and it proved to be very deadly as 1,342,561 shinobi had died and every village was forced to rebuild with new Kage forcing E to become Kage of both the Land of Fire and Lightning. He soon sought for peace and rebuilding of all of the lands. The rest of the Tailed Beast were sealed inside of him and he was made their final host. The Hokage stone faces were destroyed and he became Lord 9th even though he was called lord first and Lord 6th in Kumogakure. He soon married Hanabi Hyuga and rebuilt the villages with her help and the help of other villagers to form the strongest nation of KonoKumogakure. Rebuilding Arc During the rebuilding he put a Naruto statue in the middle of every village to show which pathway that a traveler was traveling. It also was used to bring the villages together it was painted orange and yellow to resemble him in life this statue is 2,717 ft. He also had a secret memorial for Sasuke he stated by inheriting his eyes to better the world and naming his son after him. Appearance The Final Arc After E conjoined both villages into one he restored it's buildings after the massive damage that they endured and created a new village that accepted all people and had a huge Festival on Naruto's Birthday on October 10th. He added two new additions to both villages Kage towers but spends time in the Hidden Cloud one mostly seeing that he is originally from there. The Kage towers are the most extravagant buildings in all of the land with home gyms, a bowling alley, a tennis court, a basketball court, restaurants, a battle practice simulation area, a battle area, a massage parlor, a bank, clothing stores (Which Hanabi goes to alot.), A 200 foot infinity pool, A garden and greenhouse, A office which is the biggest room of the building at the top floor, a mall and a racetrack where the Kage can test out his new cars and horses. After his reign also the economies of all of the nations began to soar with E's being the highest of all Kage at $101.5 billion Dollars with the Mizukage behind Suigetsu Hōzuki behind him at $33.11 billion dollars. 20 years have passed since the nation was built and being a ninja has become more of sort of a sport. You are loved by many if you win and are a top shinobi but you are tossed aside if you are with minor power. So many young children train to become shinobi making E feel as if the Ninja Way was fading. In the Chunin Exams you become a sensation or a star if you win like the Olympics. You also are put into Government position if you win also making you a famous and powerful shinobi. There are endorsement deals that come as perks if you are a top ninja. And as E does a commercial for Ichiraku Ramen he thinks after the shoot how the shinobi world has gone downhill. The Chunin Exams is live and televised (Like the Hunger Games) and brings in money each year like the Super Bowl. E loves his sons Sasuke and A dearly but hates their entitled, spoiled attitude and wants them to work for something in their lives his sons are very capable ninja showing the abilities similar to lord Third along with his stamina also but instead of focusing on taking his fathers place he wants to be a star and have all of the groupies he wants along with the glits and glam of the life of being a Kage's son. But soon after the 20 year peace period he discover's that Mitsuki and Log are trying to avenge their fathers death along with the Shin clones and they've become even more powerful which forces people to go into panick after having not had a confrontation in years but he tells his sons to go toe to toe with the two destroying a few buildings in the process and said if they lose/ back out or if E had to intervene and win it for them then they will lose their titles as Tokubetsu Jonin but if they win they would fight each other to become Kage one day. The Battling Brothers After 22 more years pass after the attack E starts the battling between the brothers although they despised each other ever since their father told them their fate. As A won the fight Sasuke rants and says that he wont ever support his fathers decision and would destroy the village one day but E has a dream through the tailed beast and Horogomo, Naruto, Sasuke, Indra, Asura, Harashima and Madara appear and Horogomo says don't make the same mistake that I made and E cries after both of the Indra and Asura's chakra is put into his own hands by all of them coming together to hold hands as one. and him in the real world touching A with a blue chakra hand and Sasuke with a black chakra hand and appoints Sasuke to be Raikage and A the Hokage to rule the land of KumoKonogakure together. When E dies at 110 years old he gives both of his sons his eyes which then can change into all of the Kekkei Genkai. His last wish was to name his first grandson Boruto after his fallen friend and his grandson became the Kage of both Nations and the strongest shinobi of his time and in history. His grandson also was able to contact E through his grandson's own created technique the "Pure Land Messaging Technique" which allows the user to speak with the dead with their chakra freely for hours on end until the power fades and they will have to wait to use it again. Boruto is also able to use a concentration of all the elemental natures in the palm of his hand enacting it with the flying rajin level 10 which was called the elemengan. He was also a bird Sage and is said to surpass his grandfather and Naruto himself in history he was said by the "All Knowing Bird" to be the "Saviour of This World" and was entrusted with the Nine-Tails by his father A whom him and his brother would have all other Tailed Beasts Boruto would also take a liking to the Shadow Clone Technique.